The following U.S. patent is incorporated herein by reference in entirety:
U.S. Pat. No. 9,144,300 discloses an article of furniture that comprises a main body, a floor-engagement frame, a plurality of non-rolling floor-engagement members connected to the floor-engagement frame, and a plurality of rollers that are also connected to the floor-engagement frame. The rollers do not engage the floor when the article of furniture rests upon the floor in an ordinary state of usage but do engage the floor when the article of furniture is tilted at least fifteen degrees. The article can further comprise a pedestal that pivotally couples to the floor-engagement frame and that supports a table surface. A user interface can control a latch that holds the table surface perpendicular to the pedestal. Another user interface can control a latch that holds the table surface at a present vertical height when latched.